Love Story
by KNDfreak
Summary: This is a complete AU story which is based off Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. This is also YAOI! GAY! MalexMale! Don't like? Don't read. Full summary inside, main pair JakDax. Also Lemons too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Based off Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet, except yaoi. Daxter, the prince of Haven, meets Jak, a prince from the Wastelands, and falls in love. The problem? The cities HATE each other. Is the power of love and frienship enough to stop the war? Or will it end all disasterously? The ending will be changed from the orginal piece of Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**Daxter- Main Character, prince of Haven (Juliet)**_

_**Jak- Main Character, prince of the Wastelands (Romeo)**_

_**Keira- Secondary Character, the prince of the Wastelands' friend**_

_**Damas- Secondary Character, Jak's father**_

_**Samos- Minor Character, Jak's mentor and Keira's father**_

_**Tess- Secondary Character, the prince of Haven's friend**_

_**Praxis- Secondary Character, Daxter's father (don't ask)**_

_**Erol- Minor Character, Daxter's mentor, Ashelin's cousin, and Torn's brother**_

_**Rayn- Minor Character, Jak's past lover**_

_**Jinx- Minor Character, Daxter's supposed husband**_

_**(Torn and Ashelin are in this too, but they aren't important enough to have a part. Except, maybe Torn, who could be Daxter's older brother, who got killed by the Wastelanders. Sig may or may not be show up, either)**_

_**Alright, with this said, lets get this show on the road!**_

* * *

><p><em>(In the city of Haven, inside Praxis' Castle)<em>

Inside of the chamber of Praxis Castle, lies a boy sleeping in his king-size bed, dozing away, until his alarm clock went off. With a yawn, said boy reached out to turn off the alarm, before getting up and stretching. His golden-red hair flew down his shoulders in a messy kind of way as baby blue eyes blinked to get rid of the sleepiness that lingered about.

"What a weird dream I had." He said to himself before getting out of bed and went to take a shower. Once done, he got dress in some nice silk and trend, before making his way downstairs to greet his father and servents. "Morning father, morning Tess." He said.

The girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and was perfectedly shaped in body, smiled at the boy.

"Good morning Daxter. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Daxter nodded. That's when a older redhead looked at him.

"Son, you do know that the Haven's ball is starting at seven, in prepareness of your upcoming age, eighteen, right?" Praxis asked. Daxter sighed.

"Yes, father." He said in a bored tone. His father, Praxis, has been talking about it all his life! It took away some of the enjoyment of being eighteen.

"Good, good. I want everything to go swimmingly. That includes not inviting those damn wastelanders." He growled, glaring at nothing. Daxter rolled his eyes as he sat down and ate his breakfast. He didn't even known what a 'wastelander' looked like, let alone cared. But whatever they are, mustva upset his dad to the point of crossing them off his Haven's Ball list. Oh well.

"I honestly don't see why you hate them." Daxter said, and when he got a glare in return, he knew he said the wrong.

"Those bastards has been stealing from us since the beginning. Everything we do, as Haven citizens, they do it better! That is why we hate them and must never speak of them. Do I make myself clear, Daxter?" Daxter nodded.

"Got it. No Wastelanders in the city." He said and with that, Praxis nodded.

"Now, I have some important business to attend you. You may spend the day as you wish, but heaven's forbid you go into that bar of Krew's." He said with disain before walking off. Tess sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way your dad is acting." She said, looking at her best friend. Daxter shrugged before putting away the dishes.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like he's ruining my life or anything." He said bitterly before shaking his head. "Come on, lets go walk around the city for a bit. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good." He said, pulling at Tess' arm and began walking out the kitchen.

_(Meanwhile, in the wastelands)_

Jak Mar sighed, looking outside of a window of a bar. While his best of friends were acting like drunk idiots, Jak stayed soldemly to himself. That's when a hand landed on his shoulder, making him look up to see one of his best friends, Keira, stand there with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little down." She said, sitting beside the blond. Jak sighed again.

"It's nothing." He muttered, glaring at a certain blue haired female, who seem to be having the time of her life with her new boyfriend.

"Hey, forget her, Jak. You're the prince of the Wasteland, you can have any girl or boy you want. Rayn just couldn't see the great guy she'd lost." Keira said.

"But Razer is the greatest guy ever'" He mocked, still glaring at the couple before him. Keira rolled her eyes.

"So, Razer is a race car driver, but you're a _prince! _How much cooler is that?" She said, and when Jak gave her a blank look, she knew what she'd said was stupid. "Okay, look. Haven's having a ball for their prince," She rolled her eyes at that. "I bet, if we were able to sneak in, you might find what you're looking for."

"How? Rayn's the only girl for me. She makes me laugh, and cheers me up when I'm in the worst of moods. Not to mention the great se-"

"Okay! Okay, no need to tell the whole world." Keira said, glaring at him. Jak sighed.

"Sorry, but I really loved her, Kei. You have to understand..."

"And I do! Trust me, I do. But it's time to move on. You've been pinning for this girl since you two broke up last month, and I think, if I took you out of the Wastelands to see more opperunities, you will forget all about what's her name." Keira said, making Jak chuckle. "See? It's working already. So, will you join me in crashing the prince of Haven's ball?" Jak smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

As the sky darkens, all of Haven's citizens gathered into the Praxis' castle to watch their prince became a full grown male.

Daxter, who had been watching the scene from his bedroom window, sighed as he turned to Torn and Erol.

"Do you think it is possible to find _him?" _Daxter asked, looking at his mentor and brother. Torn rolled his eyes as Erol sighed.

"Again with this love crap. Daxter, you're only a number away from getting married, why must you suggest such a thing?" He asked. Daxter pouted as Erol tied his tie.

"But, it's true! Just look at Torn and Ashelin! I want what they have, I want to be love." He said as he straighten up.

"You will get your time, Daxter. Don't worry." Torn said and Daxter scoffed.

"My time will be when another male forces his hand upon me, all because of my dad. I do not have a say on rather or not the man I love is to be wed by me. My father makes the rules." He said, rolling his eyes as Tess came in.

"Are you ready for hair brushing, my prince?" Tess asked as Daxter nodded and shoo Torn and Erol away. Once gone, Tess took the brush and ran straight through Daxter's silky red hair.

"I wish my hair was like this." Tess commented. "It's so soft and beautiful, I envy you, Dax, truly. Everyone in this city knows how handsome you look, but like a bat, you miss some of the most pointed looks." Daxter glared at his best friend.

"Just because I'm searching for true love before I am doomed to marry doesn't mean I am blind to my wealth and fortune." He said. Tess grin softly.

"Yes," The blonde said. "I know, and I wish you luck on finding your true lover. Who knows? It may happen tonight." Daxter blinked, blue eyes shining with hope.

"You think?" He asked. Tess winked at him.

"Anything is possible, my prince. You just gotta believe it." She said and Daxter just watched as Tess tied up his hair.

Meanwhile, with the guest, Keira and Jak had finally sneaked their way into the party and began looking around.

"There's so many Havens in here." She snorted with disgust. Jak rolled his eyes, thankful of the mask that hide their idenity.

"Don't be so loud, Kei. You may never know who's listening." He said, looking around and found the King of Haven City, Praxis and glared at him. Keira rolled her eyes.

"We came here to relax, not to start a fight. We are, after all, overpowered if we _do _cause one. In the meantime, I think I will enjoy the food. You can stay here and mope if you want." She said as she began to walk towards the food area. Jak watched her go before looking around, feeling uneasy.

"I don't like this," He muttered. "I shouldn't even be here. I...just want to forget Rayn. She broke my heart, I don't think anyone will-"

"Ladies and Gentlmen! May I please have your attention as I welcome you to the prince's eighteenth year ball?" Everyone turned up to see a redhead with scars on his face. "I would like to thank you all for coming out and supporting our King's son, the prince, for making it to another year, which means another year of those blasted Wastelanders." At this, everyone began chuckling, making Jak frown. "And now, without further aduo, may I present, son of King Praxis' himself, Daxter Praxis!"

As everyone began clapping and shouting for the price, Jak felt himself in awe when the redhead stepped out.

The prince, Daxter, was absoluately breath-taking, with his golden red hair pinned into a ponytail, blue eyes as clear as day as they shone in happiness, but also slight misery. Jak wanted to know what had caused such emotion in boy, and was willing to do anything to help.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel the need to know this boy? _e thought as the prince stepped down the stairs with the help of blonde girl, and suddenly, Jak felt envious. _Is that his partner? I didn't know the prince was married. _He thought, ignoring the jabs of jealously and hurt and turned around to find Keira.

Daxter, meanwhile, wanted to get away. The crowd around him was growing thick, and Daxter couldn't feel himself breathe. He had lost Tess the moment the blonde broke away, and now, as excited as Daxter was, wanted to get away. The moment he'd saw an opening, he made his way to the snack table and ignore the giggling girls that were looking at him, and the smirks of the men. With a sigh, he began nibbling on a cracker when he'd noted a pair of blue eyes, similar to his, looking at him.

"Can I help you?" He grunted, not really in the mood for talk. The blond man smiled.

"Actually, yes. It seems your beauty has caught my eye and I would like to get to know you more." He said and Daxter felt himself blushing. Was this the guy he'd been looking for?

"Oh. Well, we can talk out in the garden, if that's not too much trouble. I hate loud noises and you seem like an interesting guy." Daxter said with a smile on his face. The blond blushed too.

"Lead the way, my price." He said, bowing down, and kissing the redhead's hand. Daxter eyes went wide as nobody ever done that before unless asking for his hand in marriage and even that was rare.

"Please," He found himself saying. "Call me Daxter." The blond smiled a pretty smile that made Daxter's heart leap for joy.

"If only you will call me Jak." Jak said. Daxter smiled, happy to know the mysterious guy's name.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jak." Daxter said, holding out his hand. Jak took his hand again, bowed, and kissed it again.

"Please, the pleasure is all mines. Now, if you don't mind, we have a garden to get to." He said, blue eyes twinkling in delight. Daxter found everything about the boy amazing.

"Yes, yes. Lets go to the garden." With that, Daxter took the hand of his mysterious guest and lead the way to Praxis's garden, unknowing that a pair of brown eyes were watching the two leave the party.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two stepped out the door to the garden, Daxter turned to Jak.

"So Jak, tell me about yourself." The redhead said as they walked through the garden. Jak, who had been admiring the beautiful naught sky and said garden, turned to Daxter and hesitated slightly.

"I'm...not sure if I'm willing to confess myself to you just yet. I'm not sure how you'll react if you found out who I am." He said. Daxter blinked before humming slightly, looking at the pond before eyeing Jak.

"Judging by the way you are dress, you are not a lowly commoner. Tell me, are you from Haven?" He asked, sitting on the stone around the pond and look at Jak. Jak smiled weakly.

"Unforunately, I am not." Jak said. Daxter raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Someone outside of the city?" The redhead asked, excitement in his voice. Jak nodded slightly, the weak smile growing. Daxter, noticing this, frowned.

"Is something wrong? Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm sure you know me. Jak isn't a very common name." Daxter blinked before his eyes went wide, mouth dropped.

"You're a _Wastelander?" _He squeaked, looking at the blond with wide and surprised eyes. Jak just grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Jak asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden. Daxter was stunned by the question before shaking his head.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be here. No Wastelanders in Haven City, remember?"

"My _father _will kill you if he knew. I, however, will not let that happen. Your secret is safe with me." Daxter said. Jak raise an eyebrow.

"How can I be so sure that the crown jewel of Haven will not rat me out and feed me to the nearest of dogs?" Daxter glared at him.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"That is not what I'd meant." Jak answered. Daxter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, really? I gave you my word, I will not let harm fall upon you or any of the Wastelanders. So, tell me, why _are _you here? If you know you aren't suppose to be here, than why did you ignore the dangers of being here?" Daxter questioned.

"My friend told me I have better chances of soothing my aching heart if I'd came here. She didn't lie." He said, looking directly at Daxter, who'd blushed.

"So, you were looking for a whore?" Daxter asked, face twisted in disgust. Jak shook his head before taking Daxter's hand into his, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"No. I was looking to find love, and cupid had hit me with his arrow once again." He whispered, kissing Daxter's hand, making the redhead blush even harder and coughed awkwardly into his other hand.

"Well, isn't that...sweet. I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for." Daxter said, ignoring his fluttering heart and shy girl antics. Jak just smiled at him.

"I'm looking at him right now. Daxter, I truly love you." Jak said and Daxter's eyes went wide, looking back at the green-blond, before looking down at the ground.

"I...don't know yet. This party is to celebrate my eighteenth birthday; about time I reach nineteen, I am fully legal to be married." Daxter said.

"Then marry me, I will make you the most happiest man alive." Jak countered, not willing to let go just yet. Daxter hesitated.

"I know you will Jak, and you probably would...but my father is overprotective of me and he hates Wastelanders. I doubt I am able to marry you without bloodshed." He said. Jak bit his lip, tighting his grip on Daxter's hand.

"Then we'll runaway, wheres we don't have to worry about bloodshed or violence. We can get married, and it won't matter what city we came from. It'll be just you and me; nobody else. Tell me, are you happy here? When you were walking down the stairs with your friend, I saw a glance of sadness writhering in your eyes. What makes you so unhappy here?" Jak asked. Daxter blinked at the boy before him and sighed.

"This party wasn't my idea. I never wanted one; nor do I wish to be married unwillingly. If I were to be married, it would have to be with someone I love and care for. My father doesn't understand that; he wants me to be happy-"

"But you are not." This time, Jak placed a kiss on Daxter's forehead, making Daxter blush lightly. "Do not worry, my prince. I am sure your father will come around and I promise you, I will love you as much as I am allow it. We will keep this a secret between you and me, until the world is ready for our undying love. But I will need you assistance. I can't do this alone, and I fear I will be heartbroken if you say no once again." Daxter smiled a small smile.

"Yes. Yes, I will wait for you, but will you do the same?" He asked. Jak kissed his forehead again.

"Of course. I will wait to the world's end for you, if I have to."

"Jak? Jak! Come on, we have to get going!" Came a voice familar to Jak, but not to Daxter.

"That's Keira. Something must have happened while we're gone." Jak said. Daxter turned to him.

"Meet me tomorrow night?" Daxter asked, uncertainly flowing through his eyes. Jak smiled and was about say something when Keira showed up.

"Come on Jak! We have to leave!" The blue haired girl said, not paying attention to the prince as she dragged Jak out the door. Daxter watched them go before following them into the ballroom, where everything was a disaster.

"What happened?" Daxter yelled. He heard a groan coming from his left and realize Tess was injured. He gasped as he ran towards the blonde. "Tess! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Wastelanders were in the party...trashed everything." She moaned. A sudden growl was heard and Daxter looked to see Torn and Ashelin standing there.

"Those goddamn Wastelanders will pay for this! Come on Ash, we have some Wastelanders to kill." Torn growled, making the golden redhead prince gasp.

"No wait! Please! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry Daxter. Torn is going to settle this thing with the Wastelanders once and for all." Praxis said, narrowing his eyes as Torn, Ashelin, and a few others went out to the Wastelands. Daxter looked at his father before looking at the door, worry eating him alive.

_Jak..._


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the Wastelanders home, Damas sighed, looking at his son and his friends.

"I am disappointed in you Jak. You know better than to go to a place where we are unwanted. What makes you think it was okay to go to Haven's ball?" He asked. Jak just shrugged. Damas just sighed before turning to Torn and the others.

"I am sorry for all the curruption my people had created. This won't happen again." He said and Torn just gave him a death glare.

"See to it that it doesn't." He spat out before turning away. "Come on men." With that, Torn and the others left the Wastelands. Damas glared at the retreating backs before turning to his son and sighed.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. Before Jak could answer, Keira spoke up.

"It is my fault, my king. I had suggested we should go- to get over Rayn, and hopefully Jak will learn to love again." Keira said. Samos sighed.

"Keira, you cannot endanger the prince like that! Who knows what those flithy Haven citizens would have done had they caught the wiff you in their territory! I do not want my daughter in some strange and disgusting hands of Haven's men!" He shouted, glaring at the girl.

"Let it go, Samos. Your daughter was only trying to help, I can expect that as much. However, this action will not go unpunished. As of right now, you two are to be watched for two weeks before you are able to go anywhere, BUT in that city, do you accept your punishment?"

"We accept." Jak and Keira said.

"Good. Now, Jak, my son, it is nearly time for you to take my place as King of the Wastelands. Surely, you must have thought of being wed, yes?" Jak nearly threw up at the thought.

"If I were to be married, it would have to be with someone I love and care for." He said, taking a leaf out of Daxter's book. Daxter. Oh, how he miss Daxter! He really wish he could see him tomorrow night, but...

Maybe Sig will understand.

"That's what I want to hear. It will do me no good if you are married and you are not happy about it. Come, Samos, we have much to discuss."

"Dad, when does our punishment start?" Jak asked, curious. Damas thought about it before sighing.

"A week from today. No sooner or later after that." He said before walking away with Samos in tow. Keira looked at the prince.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jak shook his head. How was he going to tell her that he had met and fallen in love with the prince of Haven?

"I am fine, Keira. Come, let us go see our friends." He said as the two walked away.

Meanwhile, back in Haven, Daxter was pacing around in his room, with Tess staring at him with disinterest.

"You keep doing that and sooner or later, you will find yourself in a hole." She said, folding her arms. Daxter sighed.

"I can't help it Tess! There was this guy at the party! And he was so handsome, he said the sweetest things to me! I want to know him so much. I yern for his touch and body. I want him so bad." Daxter said with a blush on his face. Tess smiled.

"You finally met your true lover, huh? Do you know his name?"

"He goes by the name of Jak." Daxter answered and when Tess looked at him with wide eyes, Daxter frowned, feeling as though he'd missed something. "What is wrong?"

"_The _Jak? You mean the one your father is currently in war in?" She asked and Daxter's frown deepened.

"Describe him for me."

"Tall, long green-blond hair, has a goatee, tan skin, musclar, and the bluest ey-"

"Eyes you ever seen? _That _Jak? I knew he was a Wastelander, but...how is he in war with my father?" Daxter asked, hesitating slightly.

"He's the prince of the king your father hates; Damas Mar." At that, Daxter eyes went wide, mouth dropping.

"_Mar? _You mean I had fallen in love with a Mar? Oh no. Oh no, no, no! This cannot be! The Jak I love is not a Mar! It can't be!" Daxter protested, tears swelling in his eyes. Tess began to soother him as she held him in her arms, patting his hair as he sobbed his heart out. "We were supposed to get married secretly! He promised me this, Tess! He told me he will make me happy, and the only person who can make me happy is a Mar!"

"I know, I know. I am so sorry Dax." Tess whispered as the redhead sniffled.

"What am I going to do? I love him. I don't want anybody else; just him." He whined and Tess sighed, looking at the redhead.

"You know, I am always with you a hundred percent of the way. If you truly love this man, you will fight for him. You will fight for your love, and be loved in return. I do not want to see my best friend shed another tear because of his father and the rules. Rules are easily written as well as they easily erase. I am happy you found someone, even if that person is your enemy." She said. Daxter smiled weakly.

"Yes, you are right, Tess. If I want this to work, I will have to fight for him, don't I?" Tess smiled at the softly crying redhead.

"Unfortunately, yes, you are. But Daxter, if Jak loves you just as much, than it wouldn't be a problem." She said and Daxter grinned.

"He is supposed to meet me tomorrow night. I cannot wait." He said softly, looking at the floor as his heart began fluttering at thought of Jak. Tess smiled at him.

"Like I had said before, love will always find a way." She said before walking out the door. The next day came just as soon as Daxter had hoped and was fighting off the chance to smile, despite feeling giddy.

"What has gotten you in a happy mood Dax?" Erol asked, raising an eyebrow at the young heir. Daxter just shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel so happy right now." He said, despite his twinkling eyes showing a secret that only he knows. Erol blinked before shrugging.

"What ever you say, my prince." Daxter just grinned as he went about his day, all the while, waiting impatiently for the sun to go down.

Yes, love will always find a way.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun went down, Jak decided to make his great escape. He knew his father was in bed and that nobody would be roaming the halls, so this was perfect chance to leave the castle. Once out of the room, he made his way to the chamber held with dung buggies and grabbed one.

"Jak?" Jak frozed as he turned to see Keira standing there, sleep still evaded in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am leaving the city?"

"For your mystery lover? You never once told me his or her name." Keira said, now looking at the blond with interest.

"That's because if you knew who it is, my father will kill me." At this, Keira blinked, not understanding at all of why Damas wanted to kill him.

"Is it because your lover is a Haven? That shouldn't discourage you, Jak. I know you best. You will fight before you lie down and die." She said and Jak gave her a small grin.

"Not this time, I think. Do you remember what that boy at the party looks like?" Keira snorted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course. He'd looked awafully farmilar to that prince boy, Daxter. Why?" She asked, looking at him. Jak grinned sadly and Keira gasped, eyes wide as shock formed in between them and let her mouth dropped.

"No way. That was the _prince? _You had fallen in love with the prince of Haven? Wow, Jak, I didn't know your standards were so high." She said, looking at her best friend with awe. Jak just shrugged as sheepish.

"I can't help who I had fallen in love with. The heart is always the fool in the game of love, you must know that." He said and Keira sighed.

"Just be careful Jak, please. If Damas finds you sneaking outside of the Wastelands walls, all because of some prince, he will have your head, son or not." She said, giving him a stern glare. Jak smiled, blue eyes shining.

"I know, but I must go now. I fear Daxter may be impantiently waiting for me and I do not want him to get the wrong idea." He said and with that, he drove off. Keira, meanwhile, smiled to herself.

"Good luck, Jak."

Meanwhile, Daxter was getting ready for bed, or so it seems. Praxis smiled at him.

"Goodnight, my prince." He said. Daxter looked at him over his shoulder and grinned.

"Goodnight father." With that, Praxis turned and walked away. When he was gone from view, Daxter put down the brush and walked to his window and looked at the naught sky. He sighed. "Jak Mar, Jak Mar. Why must you be a Mar? I had fallen in love with my enemy, but I do not carry hate. Jak Mar is just a name, it doesn't mean anything. Oh, how I wish things were different, whereas I am not afraid of the consequences and I could be with anyone I choose."

"I hope you meant me, it'll be heartbreaking if you didn't." A voice called from down the garden. Daxter gasped and looked down to see Jak smiling at him. "Hi."

Daxter sighed in relief.

"What are you doing? You're going to get caught by father." He huffled, folding his arms. Jak shrugged.

"I promised I would visit you, and I tend to keep promises. Can you come down?" He asked. Daxter hesitated before swinging his legs over to the side and Jak eyes went wide. "No no no no! You will get hurt!"

"I can't go through the front door without raising suspicousion. Just catch me if you can." Daxter said and Jak frowned at that.

"And how will you proceed in going back to your room?" Jak asked. Daxter looked around and noted a pipe running upwards to his room to the roof of the building.

"There is a pipe, I will climb it. Now, catch me!" He said as he threw himself out the window. Jak eyes went wide as he threw out his arms to catch the falling prince. Daxter landed in his arms with a thud, which, in turn made Jak fall to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Geeze, you are a daredevil, aren't you?" Jak asked, wrapping his arms around Daxter's waist in a content mood. Daxter blushed lightly, his eyes widen in surprise, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just smile shyly.

"I've been told I was quite rebellious when I was younger." He said. Jak chuckled before getting up, with Daxter still in his lap and his arms still around his waist.

"I think I can believe it." He said. Daxter sighed, loving the feel of warmth and protection that Jak held. The blond hummed a little in his throat, closing his eyes before opening them again and kissed Daxter on the top of his head. Daxter blushed.

"What was that for?"

"No particular reason other than I love you." He said and the blush deepened.

"Oh." He said, looking at the sky. Jak nudge him a little in the back.

"What are you thinking about?" The blond asked, looking at the redhead in his arms. Daxter glanced at him from the corner of his eye before looking back at the sky. He sighed.

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Jak asked, looking at Daxter, who was now looking at the ground.

"The marriage thing. Do you mean it? Are you willing to marry me in disreguard of the rules?" He asked, now twisting himself out of Jak's grasp. Unfortunately, Jak's gripped tighten, making the redhead look at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't propose the idea if I didn't."

"But are you willing to risk your life for me? My father will kill you and disown me if he ever found out about us." Daxter said. Jak just smiled and kissed Daxter gently on his cheek.

"That sacrifice is something I willing to pay for. Trust me, Dax, I wouldn't think twice if I'd knew what I am getting myself into. That's Wastelanders blood for you; never thinking clearly of the consequences." He said and Daxter smiled a little, nuzzling Jak's neck.

"Okay, I think I understand. But where will we go? To get married, I mean." Daxter said. Jak breathed heavily through his nose.

"Well, there's always Kras city, known for its deathly battles of races." Jak answered and Daxter couldn't hold back a smile.

"Even though that was not a city I would choose, it is better than nothing. Alright Jak, if we can make it out of this, I promise you my hand in marriage." Daxter said and Jak kissed his cheek before pulling away, smiling.

"I am so glad, my prince."

"It's getting late. You should be going now. Will I see you again?" Daxter asked. Jak nodded and thought about something.

"There is a place that I know of that I could take you there, and nobody else knows it. Will you join me?" Jak asked and Daxter nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight, my dearest love." Daxter said, kissing Jak's cheek before making his way up to his room by climbing the pipe. Jak smiled before walking away, watching out of the corner of his eye as Daxter made his way into his room. Jak chuckled.

Oh, it was so great to be in love, and having love returned.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning found Daxter excited as he and Tess walked around the city.

"We're going to meet again." He said with a small smile on his face. "I cannot wait."

"Just be careful, Daxter. Your father is planning something big for you, but I do not know what. I overheard Erol talking to him about something that deals with you, though." Tess said with a frown. Daxter matched her frown and scoffed.

"It's probably another surprise gift he always seems to give me after my birthday." The redhead said.

"I don't know. It seems whatever he may be planning will interrupt the flow of your secret relationship." The blonde said. "I just hope you two will be alright when the cat's out of the bag, though." Daxter knew Tess was right. One slip up from either him or Jak could cause a war to break out.

"Well, we'll just be careful then, won't we?" The redhead said as the two enter Krew's bar. The owner of the bar that disgusted Daxter so much turned around and his eyes were gleaming when Daxter was in his sight.

"Ah, my prince, to what do I owe to visit?" Krew asked as Daxter reminded himself to stay in a child's place. He had never liked Krew as much as his father did, as the man was scamming his customers with overpriced wine and beer. He wanted to sneer that the fat lard, but stopped himself from doing so. He didn't want his father to know that he was abusing his power. Again.

"If you don't mind me asking, I am just here to watch Tess work and talk to her. Am I allowed to do that? I promise I won't get in the way." He asked as he smile a small shy smile that melted the hearts of many and gave him everything he wanted.

"Of course I don't mind! You are after all, a prince and one of my loyal customers." Krew grinned, though, it was hideous in comparison to Daxter's smile. Daxter just nodded as the two walked away from the man and began talking.

Meanwhile, with Jak, the blond was sitting alone watching a battle in the rings when a sudden tap on his shoulder caught his attention. Looking up, his mouth dropped, eyes went wide as Ryan smiled at the prince.

"Hey Jak." She said, sitting down near him. Jak smiled weakly before turning back to the battle. _Even after all this time, _He thought. _I still can't get over it. But I will try, for Daxter. _"Jak, I just want to say that I am sorry for breaking your heart. I know now that I was wrong, but you mustn't claim despair over me."

"I never did." He said as coldly as he could. Ryan blushed a bit.

"Oh."

"I am not pitting over you anymore, Ryan. I have found someone else." Jak said and Ryan hissed like an angry lover.

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't deserve to know." The blond said before getting up. Ryan eyes went wide as she pulled on his arm.

"Jak, wait! Please! I take it all back! I still love you!" She shouted, causing everyone in the crowd to look at the two elves. Jak tensed, before narrowing his eyes and turning to face the crying, heartbroken, blue haired women.

"Love may play us like fools, but I refuse to be one again. I am in love, happily, and I will not allow it to be ruined by a selfish wench like yourself." Ryan, along with the others that were watching, gasped at the prince's cruel words as he turned to leave. Ryan started to cry as Jak walked out of her life before a scowl was set on her face.

She will find out who Jak loves, even if it kills her.

As the sun sets, Jak was off again, waving goodbye to Keira, but never noticing another blue haired female watching them.

"I want you to follow him, Sig, and then report back to me. As it seems, Jak must have fallen in love with someone forbidden, as he left the Wasteland's walls." She said, turning to the black skinned man. The man, Sig, nodded as he took off in his dung buggy and followed the blond. Deep within her heart, Ryan knew what she was doing was terrible, but she loves Jak and wants him to be happy.

When Jak made his way to Haven's, he had noted another dust cloud following him and sighed. _It must be Sig. _He thought and thought of a clever way to get him off his tail. Turning around, Jak made sure Sig followed him until he'd reach Kras City, and dodge all of the traffic, effectivingly losing Sig. Sig sworn.

"Damn it!" Meanwhile, Jak laughed before making his way to Haven.

Daxter sighed.

"Don't worry, Daxter. I'm sure Jak didn't forget you." Tess said as the redhead pace back and forth in his room.

"I'm so nervous. I've never felt this way before, whenever I am around Jak, passion just burst into my heart." Daxter said as he looked into the mirror and smiled.

"You are truly handsome, Daxter, and I am sure Jak feels the same way." Tess reassured, making Daxter smile even bigger. Suddenly, there was a tap at the window and the two looked at it before Daxter got to open it, looked down, and smiled. Standing beneath his window, was Jak.

"Why is it whenever I see you, my heart beats faster?" Daxter asked. Jak smiled and shrugged.

"And why is it whenever I see you, I want to kiss you more and more?" At that, Daxter blushed.

"Oh, enough you two, you are making me throw up!" Tess said with a smile on her face. "Lets go down stairs, Daxter. That way, no one will look at us suspicously." And with that, the two walked downstairs and met Jak at the double doors. "Be careful you two, and have fun!" Jak and Daxter nodded as the two took off, making Tess sighed.

"Young love. I wonder if I'll ever get that some day."

What Tess didn't know was that Torn had saw the whole thing, and his face was red in anger.

How..._dare _a flithy Wastelander come into their city and land a hand on their prince!

Without thinking, Torn rushed into his zoomer and followed after, intent on making Jak pay for kidnapping their prince.

The lovebirds didn't even know a war was about to break out upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

As they drove over the sand hills, Jak had turn left away from his own city, and continued to go straight foward until an opening of a cave appeared in sight.

"Jak? What is that?" Daxter asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Jak looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, nobody can find us in there. And besides, I'll be with you every step of the way." He said, making the redhead blush. The two got off the buggy, and headed towards the cave, Daxter worrying all the while. Inside of the cave was cold, dark, and slightly wet, which made Daxter shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I kinda wish I brought a jacket with me." The redhead said just as Jak ran back to the buggy and got a blanket.

"There, couldn't have the prince catching a cold, now, could we?" The blond said with a smile. Daxter blushed again as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave. Just when Daxter was starting to feel scared, he gasped as light shone brightly at the end. Inside of the cave, was fill with green, red, blue, and yellow crystals. It was beautiful.

"Oh..." He was in awe. Jak just smiled as he grabbed his hand and pulled into a sitting position.

"Isn't it beautiful? I found this place when I was younger, and stupid." At that, Daxter chuckled.

"I doubt you were stupid." He said and Jak just shrugged sheepishly.

"I was running away from my duties as the prince of the Wastelands. I kinda was stupid when I'd found this place." The blond said and Daxter looked around the cave before turning back to Jak.

"Do you regret it?" He asked. Jak thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't. Whenever I just want to get away, I always come here to relax. It's my own private place." He said, making Daxter look at him with wide eyes in awe.

"S-so, that means-"

"You're the first person I had the pleasure of sharing this with." Jak whispered, moving closer to the redhead. Daxter didn't even bother to blush as he scooted closer to the blond that had captured his heart and for once, Daxter didn't mind.

"Oh Jak.." He whispered before kissing Jak fully on the lips and moaned when Jak returned the kiss. Jak wrapped his arms around Daxter's skinny waist and pulled him closer to him. The two princes were lost in their own world. Meanwhile, just outside of the cavern, Torn had been ready to go in when another had pulled up, causing the redhead to turn around and saw the black skin man coming out of his buggy.

"Wastelander..." He growled as Sig glared.

"Haven..."

The two stared at each other, weapons drawn.

"What are you doing here, Haven?" Sig asked. Torn narrowed his eyes.

"Your prince had kidnapped my prince. I'm only here to get him back." He said, causing the black skin man to raise an eyebrow.

"Your prince? Is that Jak's lover now?" Sig asked. When Torn's face turned red, he knew he asked the wrong question.

"No, he is not! Daxter will never lower himself to love a dirty Wastelander like _him!" _At this, Sig scowled. "And besides, in a few days, he's off to marry another rich man named Jinx, his father told us." Torn finished.

"Whatever you say doesn't matter, for the prince of the Wasteland is in there with your prince, and once I find them, your precious jewel will be thrown in jail!" He said and Torn growled.

"Over my dead body, you won't!" And with that, the two began fighting.

Meanwhile, Daxter and Jak were busy talking to each other when they heard the commotion outside.

"That sounds like Sig..."

"And Torn!" Daxter cried as the two ran outside to see the two enemies battling against each other. "Torn!" Daxter shouted, blue eyes wide in fear. Torn looked over at Daxter and smiled lightly.

"My prince..." Before he could say anymore, Sig blasted him with Morph Gun. Torn screamed in agony as he fell down on his knees.

"TORN!" Daxter screamed as he ran over to his older brother and looked over at him with panic eyes. Jak, meanwhile, ran over to Sig and smacked him over his head.

"What did you do?" Jak screamed. Sig stuttered.

"I...I had to my prince. They don't belong here." He said, making Jak narrow his eyes. He was about to say more, but the sounds of sobbing caught his attention and turned around to see Daxter crying over his obiviously dead brother. Jak made his way over to the redhead and comfort him.

"Dax..."

"He's gone...Jak, he's gone!" Daxter screamed, hitting him over his shoulder before sobbing onto his shoulder. Sig watch the display with sorrow eyes before looking away, as the first raindrop started to fall.

Torn Praxis died that day.


End file.
